1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling mechanism for food stuffing which issues the stuffing out without dehydrating (deoiling) it.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical structure of the foodstuff mechanism known in the art, such as the improved filling structure of a forming mechanism for wheathen (noodle-type) food in Taiwanese patent publication no. 234258, consists of a spiral guide device inserted into a guide pipe for the stuffing. The stuffing advances in the guide pipe primarily by the rotation of the guide device with spiral blades so that the stuffing move forwardly and out of the guide pipe. The drawbacks thereof are as follows:
(1) The stuffing may be composed of a mixture of vegetables and meat. The guide device has spiral blades which, during rotation and in particular when guiding the stuffing, can destroy the fibrous tissue of meat and vegetables and produce large amount of oil and water. When the stuffing is finally fed out, the mixture of meat and vegetables (i.e., the output stuffing) are in dried form (dehydrated or deoiled). Thus, when such dehydrated, deoiled stuffing is used in stuffed food such as dumplings and stuffed buns . . . etc., the stuffing is hard and dry and tasteless, and a world of difference from hand-made stuffing can be noted.
(2) The delivery of stuffing is made by rotation and guiding of the stuffing by the guide device, the speed of which is slow and cannot guide the stuffing rapidly. Thus, the rate of filling of the stuffing is slow.
In view of the foregoing, the subject of the present invention is a filling mechanism which can feed out without dehydrating (deoiling) the stuffing.